


From Russia with love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Logan, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is bored to death, stuck in his office with paperwork. A phone call from his boyfriend in Russia lets him take a break.





	From Russia with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francisxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxie/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: self pleasure! I've got the idea from this post: http://blackreed4.tumblr.com/post/181021395710/ok-but-like-kurt-goes-away-for-a-mission-and so I have to thank Francisxie for it (I hope I gifted it to the right person tbh XD). I love Kurt teasing Logan so much!
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 37: self

Logan was in his office, huffing in an annoyed way at his paperwork. In those moments he hated being the principal.

He was almost glad when the phone rang and forced him to take a break from bureaucracy.

-Jean Grey’s School for Higher Learnin’, headmaster Logan’s talkin’.-

-You sound so professional, mein Lieber.- Kurt mocked him.

Wolverine snorted, relaxing against his chair’s back.

-Oh, shut up, Elf!-

They chuckled.

-How’s Russia?- the Canadian asked.

-Cold and inhospitable as always. Can you believe that we’ve been lucky to even find a place to rest?-

-Yeah, it’s not hard to believe.-

The German huffed, half-annoyed and half-amused.

-I bet you’d like it here, the bed I’m in is as hard as the floor. And there’s nothing here, I was glad to know they even had a phone in the first place!-

Logan laughed.

-As long as there’s a place to drink it’s fine to me.-

-I would have bet you’d say something like this.-

They chuckled again.

-Are you busy? I’m bored.-

Wolverine pushed the papers on his desk aside to place his feet on it.

-I’m all yours.-

-Very good.-

Kurt’s lustful tone sent a shiver down Logan’s spine. Oh, that break was turning out so promising…

-What are you doing, mein Lieber?-

-I’m in my office, taking a break from paperwork thanks to you.-

They chuckled.

-I’m resting my feet on my desk right now. How about you?- Logan continued.

-I’m laying in bed. I’ve just taken a shower.- Kurt mischievously replied.

He had full attention from the Canadian, it was obvious since the way his tone of voice lowered.

-Are you still naked?-

-Oh yes.-

Wolverine held his breath for a second.

-I wish I was there.- he replied.

-But you’re not. We’ll make do with this phone call.-

Kurt heard his lover unzip what he thought were his jeans.

-Are you touching yourself already?- he mocked him.

-Why, aren’t you?-

-I’m not a perv.-

They chuckled.

-You know I can’t resist you. I’d touch you if you were here.-

-And I would let you, mein Lieber. But on one condition…-

Logan held his breath, his hand hovering over his hardening dick.

-I wouldn’t let you touch yourself.-

-Ssssshit!-

The Canadian could imagine the shit-eating grin on his lover’s face. Hell, he could _see_ it!

He grabbed the chair’s armrest in order not to disobey, his hand closed so tightly around the phone’s receiver that it creaked.

Kurt chuckled. He knew exactly the kind of power he had over Logan. And he was going to use it to pass the evening…

-Have you locked the door, mein Lieber? We don’t want to get disturbed, do we?-

Wolverine got up so quickly that his chair fell down. He turned the key in the lock as many times as possible before marching back to his place, keeping his feet on the ground that time.

-Done.- he almost panted.

-Good boy. Now, would you undress for me?-

-Hold on.-

Nightcrawler could hear the rustling sound of clothes being removed and tossed on the floor before he heard Logan’s heavy breathing again.

-You are such an obedient boy.- he praised his boyfriend. –I’m sure you look beautiful all flustered and frustrated.-

-Fuck, Kurt!-

The Canadian whined, but his erection clearly liked that teasing.

-Tell me what you’d do for me.- the German ordered.

Logan took a deep breath before replying, his voice shaking in arousal.

-I’d kiss you wherever I could reach, focusing on your lips and nipples. I’d touch you everywhere, and I’d lick you.-

He licked his lips, closing his eyes to better see the scene.

-I’d suck you off too.- he added.

-You’d have to get on your knees for that.-

Wolverine immediately did it, the bump loud enough that Kurt heard it too. The latter smirked in satisfaction.

He started to masturbate slowly, sighing in pleasure.

-Go on.- he ordered.

-I…- Logan’s voice cracked for a second. –I’d… I’d lick your dick and suck it and, oh shit, I’d grab your ass to pull you closer.-

-Mh, that’s very nice. I’d put a hand in your hair to guide you in giving me more pleasure. And I’d let you touch your nipples.-

The Canadian’s moan told him that he had followed his words.

-Your nipples are so sensitive, mein Lieber, you could come just from them, couldn’t you?-

-Fuck, yes!-

-Don’t.-

Logan whined in frustration, his dick so hard that it was painful. That devil! Oh how he loved him!

Kurt moaned obscenely in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure and pant.

-Your mouth feels so good, but I’d want to fuck you. I’d make you lay on the floor with your hips high, licking your hole to make you wet.- he said after a few moments.

-Ah, yes…-

Wolverine got in position, moving one of his hands on his ass to gently caress his hole. He moaned.

-And after that I’d prepare you with one finger.- Nightcrawler added.

Logan immediately penetrated himself with two fingers to mimic his lover’s big ones, gasping in pleasure.

-I’d move it in and out, and I’d curl it to rub on your sweet spot and make you beg for more.- Kurt continued.

-Ah! Fuck! Kurt, please!-

The Canadian moved his hips towards his own hands, trembling from head to toe and moaning obscenely when he found his sweet spot.

-Oh, you sound so lovely…- Nightcrawler commented.

He masturbated listening to his lover’s begs, waiting for him to whine before talking again.

-At this point I’d replace my finger with my dick and I’d fuck you roughly since you like it the most.-

Logan’s loud moan told him that he had added another finger inside himself and he was doing exactly what Kurt was describing.

Wolverine used his free arm to rest his forehead on it, panting and shouting in pleasure.

The German was masturbating fast, feeling his orgasm get closer.

-I would… touch you… to hear you scream…- he managed to say.

-Fuck! AH!-

Logan was shouting by that moment, his head pressed against the cold floor as his hands moved frantically between his legs. He trembled and panted, pleasure growing inside him in waves like a tide.

The two called each other’s name in a hurried and needy tone, orgasm hitting them like a tsunami.

They collapsed where they were, their receivers falling from their shoulders.

When they had caught their breath a bit they checked on each other; they were both still panting.

-Kurt?-

-I’m here.-

-You’re a devil.-

They chuckled briefly.

-I love you too, Logan.-

-Yeah, I love you too. Even if I’ll have to clean my office now.-

They laughed again.

-Have a nice day, mein Lieber.-

-Good night, Elf.-

Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his lips, while Logan was less grumpy than usual all day.


End file.
